


Тьма улыбается

by Wolf_Song



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, fem!Kurama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Song/pseuds/Wolf_Song
Summary: Ты сам не знаешь, что идёшь в щедрые объятия бездны величественным шагом.Как красиво...И глупо.





	Тьма улыбается

  
Тьма улыбается.  
  
Пустота, пустота и ветер, пронизывающий тебя насквозь, бьющий ознобом слабое детское тело и ранящий так больно вовсе не холодом.  
  
Каждый раз, каждое мгновение ты задаёшься вопросом о смысле твоей жизни. Вокруг тебя безликие маски, твердящие тебе в лицо и спину с равными злобой и страхом о том, что ты монстр, порождение тени, порока, злобы, чего угодно — но точно не света. Если это всё, то грош тебе цена, и взрезанные вены алыми полосами расчерчивают тонкие белые руки. Кровь остывающими каплями срывается вниз, с каким-то пугающим эхом разбивая тишину, а вокруг мрак, и ты жмёшься к углу, чувствуя странную лёгкость в теле. Но вслед за лёгкостью и тишиной безмыслия в голове жгучая боль огненной плетью бьёт в вены и артерии, и царапины тают на воске побелевшей кожи. Пустота и вопрос о смысле жизни сменяются извечно-людским «Почему?» и слабым любопытством, так влекущим смеющегося демона.  
  
« _Если ты не можешь изменить их мнение,_ — вкрадчиво шепчет в голове одурманивающий голос улыбающейся тени. — _Подстройся под него. Они хотели увидеть монстра? Они его получат._ »  
  
Эта своя-чужая уверенность дарит тебе силу и мгновения жизни. Но вместе с пришедшим осознанием приходит и страх. Твоё отчаяние сменяется упрямым любопытством в желании узнать.  
  
Теперь наполненные ядом голоса тебя не пугают: ты знаешь, как спугнуть их самих, и уверенно кричишь о собственной свежевыдуманной мечте. А где-то там, внутри, тьма улыбается, потому что ты лжёшь себе. Ты поддаёшься её дурному влиянию пьянящего чувства силы и жизни. Такое чувство — не всегда хорошо. Потому что самообман рано или поздно выбьет почву из-под твоих ног, пока ты уверяешь себя и других, что идёшь к свету. Те самые «другие», кстати, верят, что крайне веселит тьму на периферии твоего сознания, где всё ещё звонко падают холодные капли.  
  
Ты сам не знаешь, что идёшь в щедрые объятия бездны величественным шагом.  
  
Как красиво…  
  
И глупо.  
  
Но бездна неосторожна. Легко поддаётся на твои исследовательские провокации, срывается с цепи, полосует когтями твой разум, дробит тебя на капли испуга своим раскатистым рыком, демонстрирует свою власть и истинную мощь благосклонности тьмы. И ты с неверием узнаёшь в чужих огненных глазах отражение той пустоты, что разъела тебя не так давно до состояния безразличия к себе. Ты слышишь эту немую мольбу о помощи, скрытую за пламенеющим гневом. Слышишь — и отзываешься. Неверящим взглядом тьма изучает тебя, неверным шагом позволяет себе подойти ближе. И — выпускает из глубин бездны изумрудный лес, сверкающие ленты рек, неприступные пики гор, необъятные глади долин и морей.  
  
Время от времени больно дышать и горе душит тебя, но позади тебя — внимательная ищущая тьма, и тебе некуда больше отступать.  
  
Нечего больше терять.  
  
И когда наступает последний миг, перейдена последняя грань боли и ярости — пустота взрывается встречным ветром, раскрывая твои крылья.  
  
Тьма улыбается.


End file.
